The 2nd Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Organellar Channels and Transporters represents one of the newest of over 170 annual conferences organized by the GRC, an organization known world-wide for its offer of high-quality, cutting-edge scientific conferences. Continuing on its successful inauguration in summer 2015, this GRC, to be held in July 2017, will be dedicated to the studies of ion channels and transporters of intracellular organelles, including mitochondria, endosomes, lysosomes, vacuoles, endoplasmic reticulum (ER), nuclei, and chloroplasts. These organelles distribute widely throughout eukaryotes including both animals and plants and they are vital for cell function. In recent years, there has been an explosion in our knowledge about ion channels and transporters associated with various intracellular organelles, owning to advances in technology, for instance fluorescence live-cell imaging, nanoscale high resolution structure determination, electrophysiological recordings of endolysosomal, mitochondrial, and nuclear membrane channels, and ever expanding molecular approaches that allow gene manipulation, organelle proteomics, and interactome identification in an unprecedented rate. A number of long-sought channels/transporters have now been identified and functionally characterized. These include mitochondrial calcium uniporter (MCU), an ER leak channel that responds to calcium overload (MTCO1), and a lysosomal amino acid sensor/transporter (SLC38A9). However, many new channels and transporters in Golgi, ER, autophagosomes, melanosomes, endolysosomes, plant vacuoles, chloroplasts, nuclei and even mitochondria remain to be discovered. In addition, questions remain concerning trafficking, regulation, and physiological roles of intracellular channels and transporters. Moreover, techniques developed to study one organelle could provide ideas and methods to study other organelles. Importantly, dysfunctions of organellar channels and transporters, which result in ER stress, mitochondrial and lysosomal defects, are well known to cause human disease. Therefore, it is highly significant to continue this special meeting series, which offers an excellent platform for scientists working on channels/transporters of different intracellular organelles to network, exchange knowledge, and foster collaborations. The meeting will attract approximately 150 scientists of many types, with different technical expertise and scientific backgrounds. Topics of the conference will be discussed in 9 separate platform sessions, and will include electrophysiology, molecular identification, proteomics, regulation, interaction partner, targeting, pharmacology, structure, and physiology. A special session will focus on how dysfunctional ion/metabolite transport in organelles leads to common and rare human diseases, and how the activity of organellar channels/transporters can be manipulated to treat them. The complete program will come at an exciting time of this field, and will welcome the expanding group of scientists who are becoming interested in intracellular channels and transporters as they relate to basic science and applied biology.